


watch and learn

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he headed up to Jeff's hotel room, Jared knew he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "J3, spanking"

As he headed up to Jeff's hotel room, Jared knew he was in trouble.

He'd known the arrangement the three of them shared and the conditions that went with it but still hadn't been able to resist, giving into his hormones and fucking Jensen senseless in the prop trailer at work.

He didn't know whether Jensen had confessed to Jeff or whether Jeff, with his apparent fucking omniscience, had found out on his own but either way Jared was fully aware that he'd taken a stupid risk and that Jeff was going to punish him for it.

Remembering Jeff's past punishments, he was pretty sure it was going to hurt.

Opting to bite the bullet, he raised his hand to knock hard on Jeff's door and was met with a swift reply of "Come in!"

He'd barely made it inside when Jeff called again, voice coming from around the corner of the spacious suite. "Lock the door behind you, Jared."

Frowning, he did so, calling back in pre-emptive apology, "Hey, Jeff, I'm sorry, okay? I know-"

Jared stopped dead as he walked into the main room and his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

Jeff was lounging in a chair, legs crossed and a glass of what looked like whiskey in his hand as he smirked up at Jared. Jared's attention, however, was drawn to the couch next to Jeff, where a gagged and handcuffed Jensen was bent over the arm of the sofa, ass raised, plugged, and already reddened.

"Have a seat, Jared," Jeff offered with a broad smile and Jared promptly fell into an armchair, still staring at Jensen in shock.

Since Jared was failing to get his words out, Jeff took over, explaining, "This is how the punishment's going to work tonight, kiddo. You both fucked up today, you know that right?"

Jared nodded mutely, fast approaching his record for ever willingly keeping his mouth shut.

Jeff continued, hand stroking tenderly over Jensen's raised ass, "Well, seeing as how you forgot the lesson last time, I'm going to try to knock it into you this way instead. You're going to sit there, clothed and comfortable, while you watch."

To make it clear what the other man would be watching, he slapped Jensen's ass, and Jared's eyes widened in protest. "No way, you can't-"

"I can," Jeff interrupted sternly. "And I will. You put the both of you in danger of being found out with that damn stunt you pulled together and so now you're going to watch Jensen pay for it."

He squeezed Jensen's reddened ass, commenting off-handedly, "Afraid we started without you, but you're in time for the main event."

Gaping, Jared watched Jeff push himself to his feet, picking up a slim wooden paddle from the floor and running it teasingly over Jensen's thighs. Jensen shivered and Jared shifted in his seat to get a better look at Jensen's face, swallowing hard when he saw his boyfriend's flushed cheeks and wide, nervous eyes.

He was reassured slightly when Jeff crouched down beside Jensen, running a hand through his hair and checking the buckle on the ball gag as he asked quietly, "You ready for this?"

Jensen looked no less apprehensive but nodded, receiving a pat on the head in response. "Good boy. You've got hold of the scarf, yeah?" Jeff leaned back and Jared noticed the scarf Jensen was clutching in his cuffed hands. "You want out, you drop that, okay?"

Jensen made a noise of agreement and Jared felt less worried when he realized things wouldn't go further than Jensen would let them.

However, when the first smack landed hard on the back of Jensen's thighs, he started to wonder how far that would actually be.

He watched, bottom lip between his teeth, as Jeff started slow, landing single hard smacks up and down Jensen's ass and thighs, never in the same place in succession and sometimes smoothing his hand over the sore skin afterwards.

The strokes quickly got faster though and Jared found himself inching forward in his seat as Jensen struggled and whimpered. He ground against the couch, and Jared saw that he was hard despite the force of the spanks, guessing it was from the movement of the plug Jeff had put inside him.

"Spread your legs, Jen," Jeff instructed and Jared cringed when Jensen obeyed hesitantly, both of them knowing what was coming.

That didn't stop him from wincing on Jensen's behalf when the paddle thwacked against his inner thigh. Jeff slapped him twice on each side and Jared was swamped with a fresh wave of guilt each time Jensen jerked under the blows.

By the time Jeff moved back to paddling his ass, Jensen was moaning into the cushions, breath coming out in broken sobs. Jared watched, wanting desperately to call it off and take the blows himself when he saw tears trickling down his cheeks, but Jensen held on tight to the scarf, closing his eyes as his body shook with the spanks.

Landing the last smack beneath the curve of his ass, Jeff leaned the paddle against the chair and sat on the arm of the couch, resuming the tender strokes against Jensen's sore ass while he caught his breath.

Looking over at Jared, he asked, "You going to act like an idiot again, Jared?"

Jared shook his head, unable to take his eyes off Jensen. "No, Sir."

"Good."

With a nod of approval, Jeff snagged the key from the table and eased the handcuffs off Jensen's abraded wrists. They dropped to the floor with a soft clink and Jared stayed rooted to his chair while Jeff helped Jensen to stand, big hands wiping the tears from his face as he unbuckled the gag. The ball was worked out from between his stretched lips and Jeff scrutinized him with care, asking gently, "You okay, Jen?"

Jensen's voice was weak but determined as he answered, "Yes, Sir."

Jeff pressed a kiss to his forehead before glancing at Jared with a mock-scolding glare. "Aren't you gonna come over here and help the guy out?"

He gestured to Jensen's lingering erection and Jared was across the room in seconds, pulling Jensen into a tentative hug - as far as a Padalecki hug could be tentative - and murmuring in his ear, "You sure you're okay?"

Jensen nodded, saying more firmly this time, "I'm fine. Wouldn't mind getting to a bed sometime soon, but I'm fine."

His legs trembled as he spoke and Jared started manhandling him into the bedroom before he'd even got the sentence out.

Depositing a tired yet smiling Jensen on his belly on the bed, Jared settled next to him as Jeff commented suggestively from behind them, "Y'know, the room came with ice..."


End file.
